<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days can become blurred, but you’ll last forever. by Logans_onsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407362">Days can become blurred, but you’ll last forever.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie'>Logans_onsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghost Yuuki, M/M, Mafuyu visits Yuki’s grave, POV Third Person, lil bit of angst :(, uenoyama is trying his best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki’s okay being a ghost because Mafuyu’s visits to his grave are his only source of happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Days can become blurred, but you’ll last forever.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuki sat at his grave. He had become accustomed to the small slab of stone, engraved with his name and date of death. He had grown to like the cherry blossom tree that sat behind it, where birds came and sang, filling his ears with a different tune everyday, differing only slightly from past melodies they’d once sung. He knew the off-white gravel path and the people that regularly walked by, to visit or just to pass through the same. He was aware where the caretaker liked to clean first and where he stored the booze Yuuki was certain he wasn’t allowed. He knew about the stray cat that claimed the east wall and lazily bathed in the sunlight until it disappeared. He knew the graveyards paths and where each would take you, for in his always free time, it was the only thing he could do. It wasn’t a place he left. He was a ghost and he had free will to roam to the ends of the earth and back. He could go to places he wasn’t once allowed and go to where he’d always wanted to be. What was stopping him? What could possibly tie down (metaphorically, of course) a ghost with almost nothing to sit around at a grave for?</p>
<p>Yuuki looked up to the regular ginger hair and small smile. He grinned. The highlight of Yuuki’s afterlife. Every so often, Mafuyu visited. </p>
<p>For Yuuki, days were becoming more and more blurry, merging together into something soon to be forgotten. He can’t really tell a second from a minute or a week from a month anymore. He supposed he doesn’t mind too much as Mafuyu visits often. He comes when he can...which happens to be less and less often. But Yuuki doesn’t mind! Every time he comes, Yuuki gets to spend time with his love. Perhaps he may enjoy it more if he could reply to Mafuyu's unintentionally rhetorical questions. Maybe if he could even give the simplest sign that he was listening to Mafuyu’s tales about his practicing guitar, his dullest lessons, his new favourite foods and obsessions. Yuuki would do anything to tell Maufyu he loved him, just one more time. </p>
<p>But that’s impossible. Yuuki knows this fact. But when he’s sitting alone on his designated patch of grass and flowers, it couldn’t hurt a lonely ghost to imagine how it would feel to speak what the living will only wish they said more when they’re in Yuuki’s position. Sometimes, when Mafuyu comes, Yuuki almost feels like he can reach out and brush the hair off his cheek, to pick the cherry blossoms that fall into his hair, to nudge him slightly as to grasp his attention. Only when the blonde does this, his tranquility of heaven comes crashing down in the form of opaqueness and opacity. Though, despite his departure, Mafuyu talks anyway. He used to be quiet when Yuuki was around but now Mafuyu talks for them both in his small angelic voice. Yuuki could care less whether he was dead or alive, because when Mafuyu came, he was more alive than ever.</p>
<p>Today was destined to be different. For the regular ginger and smile was paired with a dark haired boy, seemingly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Mafuyu’s hand was gripping tightly to his as he walked down the familiar gravel path. Mafuyu’s shoes nearly scraped against the floor as Yuuki remembered he usually walked. The boy was new. Yuuki thought back to past conversations to fill in the blank of this guy's presence in Mafuyu’s life. Mafuyu sat in front of the grave as he usually did, patting the ground beside him where the boy came over and took his seat.</p>
<p>‘This is his grave.’ Mafuyu told the boy.</p>
<p>‘And you’re sure?’ He asked, his tone reminding Yuuki of his own with Mafuyu in sensitive situations; overly soft and gentle.</p>
<p>‘Very.’ Mafuyu nodded affirmatively. ‘Yuuki, this is Uenoyama!’ Mafuyu turned to Yuuki, even though his presence hadn’t been confirmed by anything. The- Uenoyama waved a small hand in Yuuki’s general direction, still stiff.</p>
<p>Mafuyu began talking about the boy. He spoke about how this was his guitar teacher and how the boy had replaced the strings on his guitar, and his reactions to all sorts of things Mafuyu did. At first, Uenoyama seemed surprised by Mafuyu’s talking, but he slowly became calm, enjoying the idle chat and recalling memories between them.</p>
<p>‘Uenoyama’s been good to me. After our first show, we kissed backstage. I couldn’t go back on stage after that. I remember singing you the song I wrote…I hope you liked it. I think you would’ve. You probably would’ve liked Uenoyama too. I really like him, Yuuki.’ Mafuyu was quiet again. Uenoyama reached out to Mafuyu, taking his hand. This made Yuuki suddenly very aware. He wasn’t needed anymore. Mafuyu had someone to brush hair out of his face, someone to pick the cherry blossoms out his hair, someone to tap his shoulder for his everlasting attention. </p>
<p>‘Thank you for letting me meet Yuuki. It’s getting late so we should go...I can give you a moment if you’d like?’ Uenoyama offered, smiling when Mafuyu nodded. ‘I’ll wait by the entrance for you.’</p>
<p>Uenoyama walked away. Yuuki shifted slightly to move towards Mafuyu.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, beginning to talk again, ‘I’m going to stop visiting soon. Not so often at least. I could blame myself for being busy but I’d know that’s a lie. I wanted you to meet Uenoyama before…I’ll always love you Yuuki. I will. But I…’ Mafuyu choked up, his voice quieter than he’d ever spoken to me before, through his whole life.</p>
<p>‘I know, Mafuyu.’ Yuuki pressed my forehead to his, only slightly as so he wouldn’t fall through his love’s pale skin. ‘I’ll always love you too.’</p>
<p>Yuuki is not tangible or seeable. He’s not able to talk or communicate with Mafuyu anymore. But whether Mafuyu knew Yuuki was with him or not, he knew this was a good time to say goodbye. </p>
<p>For Yuuki, moments were becoming more and more blurry, merging together into something soon to be forgotten, but this moment for Yuuki would last him for the rest of his time on Earth and just a moment more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>